Sunny's Dream
Prologue The large SandWing approached her guest. "Hello Scarlet." The SandWing's obsidian-black eyes gleamed. Scarlet, the former SkyWing queen, scowled. "What do you want, Burn?" Scarlet asked the SandWing. "You know exactly what I want." Burn grinned. "What is it?" Scarlet sounded generally confused. "The dream visitor!" Burn yowled. "H-how do you know that?" Scarlet sounded shocked. "I have my resources. Guards! Hold her down and search her room! "We have found what you desire, Queen Burn." "Very good." She told the guards. "Now I can finally do what I please." Burn told Scarlet. "And what might that be?" Scarlet asked. "Oh, you'll see, Scarlet." Burn grinned. Oh, and don't worry, I will have my rightful place and you'll have yours soon enough." Chapter 1 The dragonets finished up. "Nice catch, Clay!" Sunny smiled at him. "Thanks!" He replied gleefully. The dragonets were in a good mood, about to go to sleep. Sunny yawned. The little Sandwing was exhausted. "Night, guys." Sunny whispered, dozing off in the nice, cool night breeze. "Hello, Sunny." Sunny heard a voice. Since she was dreaming, it was hard to tell who it was. "Huh? Who's there?" Sunny squeaked. She was terrified. The dessert surrounded Sunny. No one appeared to be there. Maybe their blending in? A chill ran up her spine. She was frightened. "Whats going on?!" She yelped as her ambusher dragged her farther and farther, away from pretty well the middle of nowhere, as Sunny shut her eyes tightly. This dream was freaking her out. Suddenly, she was in a sandy palace. Chapter 3 "W-who's there?" Sunny glimpsed around her surroundings. "Don't be frightened, little one." Obsidian black eyes stared her down. No black diamonds on her neck, no sign of arrogance in her voice. Not Blister, not Blaze. Only one option left for Sunny to choose from. Burn! The little SandWing stared up at Burn, one of the three SandWing sisters who started the great war over the SandWing throne. Her head spinning.'' Why was Burn, of all dragons, in '' my'' dreams? Sunny thought. "I'm using a dream visitor, Sunny, in case your wondering. Now, who will be the next queen of the SandWings?" Sunny felt paralyzed. She never imagined doing this before! "Well?" Burn sounded impatient. "Hurry up and choose!" "I...I... I don't know..." Sunny managed to get out. "YOU DON'T KNOW? WHAT KIND OF DRAGONET OF PROPHECY ARE YOU? I DON'T EVEN BELIEVE THIS STUPID PROPHECY! I JUST NEED YOU TO CHOOSE ME BECAUSE MY SISTERS BELIEVE IN THIS PROPHECY, THEY WILL THINK YOU CHOSE ME AND I WILL BE THE NEXT SANDWING QUEEN!!!!!!!!" Burn scolded, then started laughing. ''I don't think she realized she told me, of all dragons, her plan. Does Burn think I'll just do what she says? Chapter 4 Sunny finally awoke from that horrible nightmare, gasping. "You ok, Sunny?" Clay asked. Should I tell them what happened? No, not yet. "I-I'm fine Clay." Sunny assured him. "Alright, Sunny." Clay said, nudging Sunny some freshly killed prey. She didn't want to waste fresh prey. "Thanks, Clay." Sunny said, enjoying her meal. As everyone was occupied, Sunny thought about her dream, and what Burn said. She couldn't let that happen. She felt if she let Burn win, battle would still rage on. She needed to get Burn out of her dreams, somehow. What could she do? Say sure Burn, we'll choose you? No! She just coulden't let that happen, even if fate told her it would. "Hey, you OK Sunny? You seem deep in thoughts, like that's ever happened before. Quick, someone take a picture!" Glory joked. Sunny laughed. Glory's sarcasm always cheered her up! Chapter 5 Sunny played with Clay, sat on Tsunamis back while she swam, played queen and servant with Glory, and Starflight read her some scrolls. What a perfect day! They each caught their own prey, then they ate their fresh prey, and slept. This time, Sunny was in the rainforest, where they currently were, and in this dream, she was playing with all of her friends. Suddenly, everything was swallowed up, and she was back in the dessert, with Burn. "What do you want this time, Burn?" Sunny growled, swallow up her own fear, and standing up to this large SandWing. "How dare you speak to your future queen like that?" Burn scowled. All of the sudden, Burn lunged at Sunny. Sunny swiftly dodged it and scrambled up Burn's back, digging her claws into her back, making Burn screech in agony. "Get off me!" Burn screeched, shaking off Sunny, pouncing on top of Sunny now, and suddenly, Sunny remembered. The move! She remembered her secret specialty from Kestrel's brutal battle training. She wriggled out of Burns grip, swiftly raking Burns underbelly, then pouncing on Burn, with a finishing bite- but Burn wasn't dead. Sunny's dream had taken over, to only make it seem like Burn was dead, but Burn had left Sunny's dream. And then Sunny awoke, gasping once again. The End! "You've woke up gasping again! I think somethings up with you." Clay told Sunny. Life went on normally. And then she fell asleep. Sunny had an awesome dream, and since her fight with Burn, Sunny had more courage then ever, and maybe even more courage the any SandWing in the world of Pyrrhia! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)